Sacrifice is Wisdom
A Strange Encounter She awoke to the smell of tea. It was a rather pleasant scent too; a hint of cinnamon, and orange, and perhaps a few other spices she couldn't remember. That thought brought her up short. There was little she could remember from her life before she was . So to remember something like this? She smiled faintly at the novelty of such an innocent memory. The last thing she remembered was a battle. She had been cornered by a group of Hollows led by a mammoth-like . She had retreated not because she was afraid, or even lacking in strength but that she simply saw no point in the inevitable conflict. It was in her own way meant to be a kind gesture. Sadly conflict ensued. While she disdained combat, she was rather skilled at it, making short work of the group of Hollows. Her speed and her horns allowed her to crush them before they could move, though the Adjuchas proved more of a challenge. In the end it was a that finished off her adversary though not before he had crushed one of her four legs. Crippled but not yet dead, she would not be able to outrun or outmaneuver the next enemy. Not without time to tend to her wounds. More Hollows emerged shortly after, drawn by the scent of blood and weakness. As powerful as she was, not even she could stave off the hungry horde. Eventually, they brought her low, and then darkness. So it was quite the surprise, a welcome one at that to awaken once more. Blearily she examined her wounds and found that her legs were recovering. A salve of some kind had been applied to them, accelerating the healing. Her gaze swept across her sleeping quarters; it was a cavern, though not a natural one. It was carved, and not without some degree of skill. There were pictures... no paintings hung about. Many were of different landscapes from rich forests to glistening oceans, while others were of humans. Humans? She thought dumbfounded and slightly curious. Beneath them were books. Piles upon piles of books, scrolls, and documents scattered haphazardly about. So entranced by the sight she barely heard the footsteps behind her. Snapping her head back she stared at the towering form before her. Or rather its shadow was very menacing. The figure itself was actually rather short, barely coming up to her shoulder. An avian mask stared owlishly back at her, its several wings wrapped around its form, a cup of tea held in its outstretched taloned hand. "One sugar or two ?" His wings unfurled revealed the other hand carrying a bag of sugar cubes, as if to punctuate his question. Nelliel had experienced many things in Hueco Mundo, much of them cruel and she herself had dealt such to others in hand. This however, well she couldn't quite put a word to it. The absurdity of her situation clashed so violently with her life of Hueco Mundo that she momentarily stopped thinking, if only to experience the sheer novelty of her predicament. So like any gracious guest she responded not with words but by action--- and snagged the entire bag. The figure barked out a laugh. An Unadventerous Dialogue